


it's been a while

by akanemnida



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, they have sex really that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/pseuds/akanemnida
Summary: To Minhyun, kissing Dongho feels a lot like coming back home.





	it's been a while

**Author's Note:**

> Writing porn with feelings in Minhyun's POV has been a goal of mine for a while now, and I'm glad I got to finally get it out of the way.
> 
> Happy White Day, everyone :)

 

 

Minhyun shows up in the dorms unannounced, immediately making his way to Dongho's room. It's silly, how much he craves for something as simple as touch but it's been so _long_ he could hardly blame himself. He finds Dongho on his bed — of _course_ Dongho is in bed, it's barely four in the afternoon — lazily scrolling through Instagram on his phone and Minhyun can almost cry from the familiarity of it all.

 

"Hi," Minhyun says simply while closing the door. Dongho looks up at him, shock visible in all his features and Minhyun fails to stop his smile. "Surprise."

 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Hwang Minhyun?" Dongho says, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

Minhyun shrugs, walking over to sit beside Dongho on the bed. "I missed you, I had free time, and I still had a key. So I used it." He reaches over to card his fingers through Dongho's hair; he smirks when he feels the other man lean into his touch. "It's been a while."

 

It's Dongho who pulls himself up to sit on his lap, who moves in to kiss Minhyun first. It's quick, just a light touching of lips; Minhyun feels dumb and sort of deprived because a simple action has his mind in a whirl. "I missed you too," he says against Minhyun's lips before leaning in for another kiss. This time Dongho is firmer, more assured. Warmth spreads throughout Minhyun's chest because this was exactly how he remembered kissing Dongho feels. Chapped lips, the feeling of light stubble tickling his chin, the overwhelming scent of Dongho's aftershave.

 

The feeling of being breathless, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

 

To Minhyun, kissing Dongho feels a lot like coming back home.

 

It's cruel how a person can't have everything all at once, Minhyun thinks while slipping his tongue inside Dongho's mouth. All his dreams coming true at the expense of things he used to take for granted, like comfort and privacy and love. He gains ten new friends, a million others ready to worship at his feet. In exchange, the time he can spend with the ones he loves the most is limited to fleeting moments.

 

Dongho moves away from Minhyun's mouth, lips latching at his neck and Minhyun realizes that trading a few extra hours of sleep for Dongho's kisses is fair trade, equivalent exchange at its finest.

 

"Please don't—" Minhyun breathes as Dongho sucks at his pulse point "—leave a mark, the stylist _noonas_ will kill me."

 

"The stylist _noonas_ and your millions of new fans," Dongho says with a laugh. He begins work on unbuttoning Minhyun's shirt. "Don't worry, I'm not that dumb."

 

"I miss being dumb, though," Minhyun answers while letting his hands roam under Dongho's shirt, splaying his fingers over his small waist. "Coming here any time I want, yelling at you because of your messy room—"

 

"I don't think I miss you after all."

 

"—and then fucking you right after," Minhyun finishes, shrugging off his shirt. He pulls down Dongho's pants and palms at his cloth-covered crotch. Dongho lets out a needy whine; Minhyun smirks. "But you said you don't miss me so..."

 

"Shut up, Minhyun-ah," Dongho answers, grinding his crotch over Minhyun's hips and Minhyun lets out a soft hiss at the friction. He wraps his arms around Dongho's neck and presses their foreheads together. Dongho's always had the prettiest eyes, clear and brown and honest even in the blurriest of fansite pictures. Minhyun thinks that Dongho's eyes are prettiest up close, pupils blown and arousal dripping from his gaze.

 

"Mmm, make me shut up, Dongho-ya," Minhyun says, grinning widely. He misses the banter, misses the easy way they'd exchange teasing remarks, misses the way Dongho's sharp tongue would cut through his dumbest statements.

 

"Fine," Dongho growls while pulling off his shirt. He disentangles himself from Minhyun's hold to settle in between his legs. He pulls down Minhyun's pants and briefs, leans over to ghost a breath over Minhyun's half-hard erection and Minhyun realizes that maybe he didn’t care about the banter, maybe he misses the way Dongho's tongue moved over his cock the most. When Dongho puts the head of his cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the tip, all thoughts in Minhyun's mind fly out the window. He lets out a sharp gasp.

 

"Fuck, Baekho-ya," he whimpers while looking down at Dongho's hollowed cheeks, reddened lips around his dick. Dongho is frantic and somewhat sloppy, and Minhyun tries to burn the image in his mind; it would be a while before he gets to see this again. "Why are you still so good at this?"

 

Dongho ignores him, takes him in deeper until his cock hits the back of Dongho's throat and Minhyun lets out a loud cry. When Dongho lets the back of his hand graze at his balls, Minhyun manages to find it in himself to tug lightly at Dongho's hair, pulling him away from his cock and towards his lips just to stop him from ending everything before it could even begin.

 

Minhyun parts his boyfriend's lips with his tongue, wonders how he's survived months without Dongho's kisses when he tastes himself inside Dongho's mouth.

 

He's almost breathless when he pulls away to repeat his question, choosing instead to mouth at Dongho's jaw, his neck, his shoulders. "No, really, why are you still so good?" 

 

Dongho shudders and lets out a loud exhale when Minhyun's fingertips brush over his nipples. "I'm not going to randomly forget what you like, Minhyun-ah. I think about you a lot," he says. Minhyun flushes at Dongho's honesty, his unexpected softness. Minhyun's heart threatens to leap out of his chest.

 

He knows that this is the perfect time to say something romantic:

 

 

 _Baekho-ya, I love you_ , or

 

 

 _I also think about you a lot, Dongho-ya_ , or even

 

 

 _I miss the way we'd spend every waking moment together, Baekho-ya; the way you'd spoil me and I'd take care of you in return_ ,

 

 

But his erection was aching for relief, impatience getting the best of him and straight-up romance had never been their style.

 

 

So instead, Minhyun chooses to say, "Baekho-ya, can I fuck you? Please?"

 

 

Dongho laughs while nodding and Minhyun wants to keep that eye-smile in his pocket forever, to look at when things got particularly difficult and tiring and hard.

 

 

"You're cute when you get needy and red all over, Minhyun-ah. You're never cute," he says warmly, moving away to reach for the lube and condoms in his bedside drawer. Minhyun whines softly at the loss of contact but smiles when Dongho presses the bottle of lube in his hands.

 

 

He'd never enjoyed the feeling of cold lube dripping down his fingers and onto the bed but having Dongho lying underneath him is always enough to get him to focus on more important things instead. He nudges Dongho's legs apart and moves down to reach at Dongho's entrance.

 

He tries to swallow down the nerves. It's been a while.

 

"Baekho-ya, if it hurts—"

 

"I'll let you know," Dongho answers shakily, eyes flying open when Minhyun eases one finger into his hole.

 

It goes exactly as he remembers: Minhyun curls up his single finger _just right_ and Dongho tells him to move faster, go on with it, what the _fuck_ are you waiting for. When he puts in the second finger, Dongho throws his head to the side and Minhyun is overwhelmed by the way Dongho mutters his name repeatedly like a prayer, like a mantra, when his fingers manage to find his prostate.

 

Three fingers and Minhyun realizes how lucky he is to have someone as attractive, as perfect as Dongho in his life and in the palm of his hands. He uses his other hand to stroke languidly at Dongho's hardened cock.

 

Dongho lets out a loud hiss. "Minhyun-ah, I love you but—"

 

Minhyun curses himself when his heart skips a beat. He'll be thinking about those three words, holding them close to his heart, sounding and resounding them in his mind in the weeks to come.

 

"— _please_ , fuck me already."

 

He pulls out his fingers and pulls himself up to kiss Dongho's lips softly. "I love you too," he whispers, and he feels Dongho smile against his lips. Maybe romantic wasn't their usual style but Minhyun only gets one shot; he doesn't even know when they'd get to do this again.

 

He doesn't even know _if_ they'd get to—

 

He doesn't allow himself to think about it.

 

 

 

(But somewhere in the back of his mind, buried underneath his most romantic fantasies, he knows: what if things change? What if they fall out of love in the time they spend apart? What if Dongho finds someone else? What if _he_ finds someone else?

 

Sometimes, the idea of everything changing scares him.)

 

 

 

"I like your tattoos," he says instead of voicing his darker thoughts, fingertips ghosting over the black ink on Dongho's chest. "Your weight changes and your hair changes and everything in the world changes but these mostly stay the same." Minhyun looks up to make eye contact. "It's comforting."

 

The way Dongho's cheeks turn red when flustered had always been one of Minhyun's favorite things. "I said fuck me, not praise me, Minhyun-ah," he breathes desperately, eyes wide and glassy.  

 

Minhyun sees no point in prolonging his boyfriend's agony, so he eases a condom onto his cock. He raises Dongho's legs as far as they can go, moving in between them to line his erection with Dongho's hole. He moves in slowly at first, watching his cock disappear inside Dongho and he bites back a groan. It feels so good, he has to fight his urge to move faster and harder all at once. He picks up the pace when Dongho tells him to hurry, nails raking down his back and _fuck_ , he'll have to explain _those_ to the stylist _noonas_. When Dongho lets out a scream, Minhyun swells up with pride at the fact he somehow managed to find Dongho's prostate while in a pleasure-induced haze.

 

It's been a while, and Dongho feels so good around his cock but he stops himself from coming first even when his toes were curling, even if he was starting to see stars. Dongho deserves better —  deserves someone better than him, better than someone who can only give him one lazy afternoon every few months.

 

Dongho deserves everything.

 

Their rhythm is unsteady now, yet he slams his hips hard against Dongho's, reveling in the way that they just fit so _perfectly,_ and the shorter man lets out a loud moan. Dongho deserves better, but Minhyun doesn't think he'd ever be willing to let this perfection go.

 

Dongho's close, he knows, from the way sweat was matting his hair down his face to the almost incoherent way he'd rasp Minhyun's name repeatedly to the way the grip at his back becomes even tighter. It's not at all unexpected when Dongho comes with a loud grunt, pearlescent liquid spilling over their torsos, and when Minhyun finally allows himself to cum, he thanks the stars that _for once_ , the world stops moving and time slows down—

 

His vision fades to black.

 

 

 

 

 

He's not sure if he wakes up seconds or hours later, legs tangled in between legs and his face buried in Dongho's chest. If he had it his way he'd stay here for as long as he could, but the streaks of cum all over their bodies were giving him anxiety and he _really_ had to go soon.

 

He moves to get warm towels from their shared bathroom — thank god none of the other members are home, he thinks wryly while walking back to Dongho's room —  and proceeds to wipe himself down. When he reaches to wipe at Dongho's stomach, he ends up accidentally nudging Dongho awake.

 

"Mmm, Minhyun-ah, are you leaving soon?" he says groggily, lying on his back and letting himself be cleaned up. "You know you can do this later."

 

Minhyun hesitates. He could say no and forgo all life duties and responsibilities for something as stupid as love, but—

 

"Yeah, I really just had a bit of free time that's why I dropped by," Minhyun answers softly. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry," Dongho responds, still struggling with the remnants of sleep in his system. "Thank you."

 

"For what?" Minhyun answers. He lets his fingers thread through Dongho's hair, massaging his scalp. This really was nice, almost perfect if it weren't for his many time constraints.

 

"I don't know, existing or something." Dongho is fully awake now, a small smile on his face. "I'll miss you."

 

"You're a sap."

 

"You know what, fuck you." Dongho sticks his tongue out petulantly.

 

"We just fucked, though?" Minhyun says, laughing. He dodges Dongho's attempt to swat at his face. "I guess I'll miss you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Minhyun can't stop time, but somewhere in the forefront of his mind, he knows:

 

That he loves Dongho,

That Dongho will wait,

 

That not everything has to change.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated. If you want to reach me, find me on twitter (@akanemnida).


End file.
